Diedra
Diedra is a spriggan formed out of the rubble of an abandoned estate house located in the US. She helps Trevor and Elaine on their journey, teaches magic, and has a tendency towards stealing shiny things. History Before modern recorded history, Diedra was a giant. Giants were friendly to the citizens of the cities on Pangea, and helped them build their walls so that they could be safe from the nastier creatures of the world. In time, however, the people that she once helped rebelled against her, seeking to steal the magic that the giants possessed. Gravely injured, she stumbled for a while before passing on. For thousands of years following, her soul laid dormant on that spot. Sometime in the mid-1800s, she became conscious of the world around her, causing mischief around the manor that was built on top of her grave and rediscovering the world. By 1900, the family that once lived there had been long forgotten and the manor fell to ruin. Her soul clung to the old walls of that place and formed a body from the rubble. She would stay there, stealing things from passers by, for more than a hundred years. She would finally find herself able to move on with the help of Trevor and Elaine. Appearance Diedra, in her human form, appears a young woman with pale skin dotted with freckles. She is petite, being noticeably skinny and relatively short compared to some of her companions. She has short, asymmetrically-cut red hair and unnaturally green eyes that almost have a glow to them. She has very pointed features including her nose, chin, and ears, the latter of which protrude more than is typical among humans. In her true/spriggan form, Diedra is a large, skeletal figure made of stone. Her eyes become empty sockets with glowing green lights suspended in them, acting as her eyes. Her stone body is cracked from age, with a particularly heavy crack over her right eye, which is visible as a scar in her human form. Personality Diedra is stubborn, distant, and mischievous. She has a drive to do things the way she sees fit and will not compromise. Though intelligent in terms of book smarts is rather limited in emotional and social conventions. The years she has spent isolated have taken a toll on her ability to connect with others. She is in constant pursuit of knowledge and is always glad for an opportunity to learn, or to teach. Interested in history most of all, she lives in the past, lamenting about the things that were...or could have been. As time goes on, however, and she begins to soften up, she is generally playful while maintaining an archaic mindset. She eventually comes to learn about human emotion and finds a greater capacity for compassion, though she dares not show it, and a better understanding of humans overall. She attempts to change with the times and grow more modern with mixed results. Toasters and other technology that makes loud, sudden noises are frightening to her and will often be destroyed in her presence. Powers and Abilities Magic Runes —''' Diedra is a master of runes and can, with enough preparation time, write most spells. Her runes can produce a wide variety of affects whether that be offensive, defensive, or "wild card". She can use magic quite casually and often is seen using it to help her with everyday tasks. Unlike her companions, she has runes memorized and can write them on the fly, without need of any reference or pre-drawn symbols. '''Shapeshifting —''' Diedra can transform from a spriggan, to a human, or to pure magic. The latter appears as a sphere of green light surrounded by a faint ghostly form, useful for minor flight, faster travel, or to go through small spaces. '''Magic Sense — Because of her fae nature, Diedra is especially in tune with magical energies, and has the ability to sense magical activity nearby. She is also able to detect if someone is a magical creature and what type they are through this ability by recognizing their "brand" of magic. Physical Skills Stone Body —''' Diedra does not need to sleep, eat, or perform any functions of organic life. Additionally, the toughness of her body makes her hard to injure and somewhat fearsome at close range. However, due to her density, Diedra cannot swim; she will sink and be tough to retrieve from bodies of water. '''Ethereal Scream — Diedra's response to almost any threat is to scream at it. Her scream is a magically-charged and extremely loud sound that inspires fear in most who hear it. Relationships Trivia * Diedra is a form of the name Deirdre, having roots in both Gaelic and Irish language. This was the name of a tragic character in Irish legend who died of a broken heart. Category:Klutz's characters